


[podfic] Arha's Shadow

by Azdaema Pods (Azdaema)



Category: Earthsea - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: F/F, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reader's notes, The Tombs of Atuan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods
Summary: Three people who love the Eaten One, each in their own way.





	[podfic] Arha's Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arha's Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/512099) by [Miss M (missm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missm/pseuds/Miss%20M). 

### Details

Length | 3:56 minutes  
---|---  
File type | MP3 (2.4 MB)  
Microphone | Blue Snowball mic  
  
### Streaming & Hosting

| 

    * [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/AzdaemaPodfic-ArhasShadow)
    * [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/u4l7djblr38p4ke/Arha%27s_Shadow.mp3/file)
    * [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1QCefrGZlvkApCKh5bvHAuX4QXePfYdqv)  
---|---  
  
### Credits

Text | [Arha's Shadow](/works/512099)  
---|---  
Author | [Miss M](/users/missm/pseuds/Miss%20M)  
Reader | Azdaema


End file.
